Addicted
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Depuis de nombreuses années, Nicole Nichols collectionne les addictions. Alcool, drogues, sexe... et enfin, Lorna Morello.


**Titre:** _Addicted_ (titre emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Kelly Clarkson).  
**Fandom:** _Orange Is The New Black_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Lionsgate Television et Tilted Productions. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les _reviews_. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
**Personnages:** Galina Reznikov; Lorna Morello; Nicole Nichols.  
**Pairing:** Lorna Morello; Nicole Nichols.  
**Rating:** T (+13).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1660.  
**Résumé:** Depuis de nombreuses années, Nicole Nichols collectionne les addictions. Alcool, drogues, sexe... et enfin, Lorna Morello.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Nicole « Nicky » Nichols avait le choix. Céder à la tentation de renouer avec son passé de _junkie_ après s'être montrée sobre de toute substance pendant près de trois longues années ou continuer à suivre, non sans fierté, les pas de celle qu'elle considérait ouvertement comme sa figure maternelle au centre de détention de Litchfield.

Ne pas quitter aussi aisément les saintes voies de l'abstinence semblait être la décision la plus raisonnable à prendre. Toutefois, la simple idée d'inspirer un peu de cette gracieuse poudre blanche comme neige était plus que tentante. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'héroïne lui avait toujours apporté tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour combler le vide qui la dévorait vivante depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle lui permettait de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, de sa triste existence.

Nombreuses étaient ses codétenues à la percevoir comme une pauvre petite fille riche. Même Alex Vause, l'une de ses plus proches amies entre ces murs, la considérait comme telle. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. Elle n'avait rien d'une capricieuse héritière. Son histoire était bien plus complexe que cela. Elle était, en vérité, une jeune femme meurtrie par la vie. Contrairement à ce que ses camarades pouvaient bien penser, ce n'était pas parce que le porte-monnaie de ses ascendants était généreusement rempli qu'elle évoluait dans la plus grande joie. Le confort matériel ne lui permettait pas de se sentir à l'aise auprès de ceux qui, en raison des liens du sang, auraient dû être ses proches. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus abstrait. De plus humain. Tout ce qu'elle réclamait, dans le fond, c'était un peu d'affection et de reconnaissance. Rien de plus.

Mal aimée de ses parents, et tout particulièrement de sa sombre mère, elle avait longtemps été perçue comme le vilain petit canard de la famille. Elle n'avait néanmoins jamais fait le moindre affaire pour arranger tout cela, préférant salir sa propre réputation plutôt que de correspondre à l'image que le monde se faisait de sa petite personne. De ce fait, elle semblait s'être obstinée à conforter ses proches dans l'idée qu'elle n'était rien qu'une cause perdue. Preuve en était dans le fait qu'elle croupissait en prison depuis un long moment maintenant. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien en ces murs. Bien mieux qu'auprès des siens. Une fois bien installée dans sa peau de détenue, elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir être elle-même car, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressentir, personne ne cherchait jamais à la traiter comme une moins que rien.

Le centre de détention de Litchfield lui apportait énormément de réconfort. Beaucoup plus que toute cette drogue qu'elle avait pu consommer dans sa jeunesse. Ici, elle avait une famille. Une vraie. Des personnes l'aimaient et la soutenaient corps et âme sans jamais rien attendre en retour. De plus, il y avait cette femme, Lorna Morello. Un être étrange, pour ne pas dire clairement perturbée, qui la menait pas le bout du nez depuis son arrivée.

Elle était amusante, douce, gaie, sensible et sincère. Une personne passionnante.

Avant de la rencontrer, Nicole n'avait jamais eu la chance de tomber amoureuse. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'elle avait glissé ses doigts fins dans à peu près toutes les femmes qui évoluaient en ces lieux. Mais Lorna n'était pas comme les autres. Elle dégageait une sensibilité toute particulière qui touchait Nicole au plus haut point. Elle avait parfaitement conscience du fait que la bienheureuse créature, ayant de lointaines origines italiennes, était dérangée. Elle s'était inventé toute une vie avec un certain Christopher MacLaren qu'elle n'avait, en réalité, rencontré qu'une seule et unique fois lors d'un rapide passage à la Poste. Elle avait nourri son obsession pour le jeune homme en se créant un nombre incalculable de mirages, tous aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Depuis son arrivée en prison, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était planifier son mariage imaginaire avec lui. Mais mariage, il n'y avait pas car les deux parties n'étaient même pas en couple. Somme toute, cette femme était folle à lier... mais elle était si attachante que Nicole se sentait presque prête à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Son amour pour la jeune femme l'aveuglait. Elle rêvait de la guérir de ses maux mais aussi, et surtout, de lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse. Ce n'était pas chose facile. Lorna lui donnait bien souvent l'impression de préférer continuer à vivre dans ses mensonges plutôt que de se rendre à l'évidence: Nicole l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Jouant nerveusement avec son sachet d'héroïne, la jeune femme soupira, sortant, par la même occasion, de ses pensées les plus profondes. Elle n'avait clairement plus besoin de consommer.

Sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas pour autant se permettre de garder si près d'elle le contenant que Tasha « Taystee » Jefferson lui avait si généreusement offert, elle sortit de son box. Son pas était vif. Elle voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de ses vieux démons. Sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, elle prit la direction de la serre dont s'était emparés le club du troisième âge.

Les yeux remplis de larmes, elle poussa la porte et fonça droit dans les bras de Galina « _Red_ » Reznikov. Elle ne mit pas bien longtemps avant d'éclater en sanglots. La femme, ordinairement glaciale, lâcha le pot de fleurs qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se mit à caresser tendrement le dos de son amie. Sans mot dire, Nicole introduisit son sachet de drogue dure dans la poche arrière de l'uniforme de sa mère de substitution. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue, ravie de la savoir aussi attentionnée qu'à l'ordinaire, et tourna les talons.

Piquée dans sa curiosité, Galina passa l'une de ses mains sur ses fesses. Découvrant le sachet d'héroïne, elle écarquilla les yeux. Manifestement, elle avait sous-estimé sa plus vieille ennemie...

Même s'il était plaisant pour Nicole de se dire que de la poudre, tenant dans l'équivalent spatial d'un vulgaire sachet de thé, pouvait lui donner l'impression de se libérer de tout le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, elle savait que cela ne lui suffirait pas.

Aujourd'hui, son addiction s'était déplacée. Elle n'avait plus besoin de drogue ni même de sexe pour se sentir pleinement épanouie. Elle avait seulement besoin d'être à nouveau proche de Lorna. Cette dernière disait vouloir se préserver pour son futur époux... mais, maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, peut-être Nicole avait-elle ses chances de la récupérer. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains pour la seconde fois de la journée, la jeune femme prit la direction de la chambre à coucher de son amie, s'agenouilla juste en face d'elle, se dévoilant plus faible que jamais. Elle attrapa fébrilement ses mains dans les siennes et déclara d'une voix tremblante:

– Tu es complètement tarée, ma pauvre. Vraiment. Je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour te juger, étant donné que je passe pour la nymphomane de service aux yeux de bon nombre de nos codétenues... mais je crois que tu as un sérieux problème.

Lorna fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, visiblement vexée. Nicole était la dernière personne qu'elle pensait capable d'une telle preuve de jugement.

– Tu me fais flipper comme personne, poursuivit Nicole. Tu es sans doute fragile. Instable. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu as inventé toute cette foutue histoire à propos de ton supposé fiancé. Je veux dire: c'est juste dingue. Il doit sans doute te manquer une case... ou alors peut-être est-ce parce que ta pauvre mère t'a bercée un peu trop près du mur. À vrai dire, je ne veux même pas le savoir. J'espère seulement que tu as conscience du fait que tout cela n'était jamais qu'un mensonge.

Lorna fit la moue. Bien sûr qu'elle savait que tout cela n'était pas réel. Mais elle l'aimait tellement, cet abruti de Christopher, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

– Ne continue pas à te bercer d'illusions, reprit Nicole, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Tu mérites bien mieux que cela. Je ne prétends pas être capable de t'apporter tout le bonheur du monde... m— mais le fait est que je t'aime. Passionnément. Tu es ma nouvelle drogue... et je ne me vois plus vivre sans toi.

Lorna ouvrit lune nouvelle fois la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, confuse.

Comprenant que le silence de son amie signifiait que sa déclaration n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle, Nicole se releva, le cœur pesant de plus en plus lourd. Elle voulut quitter le box mais une main, fermement posée sur son avant-bras, la retint. Une main douce et féminine. Celle de Lorna.

– Reste avec moi jusqu'à l'extinction des feux, murmura-t-elle.

Plus heureuse que jamais, Nicole attrapa aussitôt le visage de sa bien-aimée. Câlinant ses joues de ses doigts fins, elle couvrit ses lèvres de baisers, oubliant presque le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait et les règles comportementales que cela impliquait. Elle fut vite rattrapée par la réalité...

– Détenues, veuillez calmer vos ardeurs, s'exclama une voix ferme à travers les vitres de surveillance, ou je vous envoie au trou!

Pour toute réponse, les deux femmes levèrent de concert leurs mains en l'air. Se sentant stupides de s'être aussi facilement laissées aller, elles éclatèrent de rire.

Sans mot dire, Lorna invita Nicole à se coucher près d'elle. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras, caressant de temps à autre l'épaisse cicatrice qui mutilait sa poitrine, jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Elles se séparèrent à contrecœur, échangeant un dernier baiser sous l'œil amusé de Galina.

Elles savaient parfaitement qu'à partir de ce jour, leur séjour en prison prendrait une apparence plus agréable. À présent, peu importait le temps qu'il leur restait: maintenant qu'elles étaient à nouveau réunies, elles étaient prêtes à purger leur peine sans broncher.

* * *

**J****e me suis librement inspirée de la chanson **__**Addicted **__**de Kelly Clarkson pour la composition de ce petit _One-Shot_. La dimension est, toutefois, beaucoup moins malsaine dans ce récit que dans le titre. Nicole Nichols ayant un tempérament fortement influencé par sa nature passée de **__**junkie**__**, je me suis dit qu'il ne lui était pas impossible de percevoir la seule notion d'amour comme une forme brute de drogue. Dans ce cas, après avoir remplacé ses vieux démons par une forme un peu plus charnelle, il ne lui suffirait plus que de vivre aux côtés de son amie pour se sentir complète.**

**J'espère, en tout cas, que ce texte vous a plu. Cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis plus d'humeur particulièrement romantique... donc il est assez difficile pour moi d'écrire à nouveau de bons textes traitant de douces relations amoureuses.**


End file.
